familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1870
Year 1870 (MDCCCLXX) was a common year starting on Saturday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Thursday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1870 January - March *January 1 ** First edition of The Northern Echo newspaper published. ** Plans for the Brooklyn Bridge are completed. *January 3 - Construction of the Brooklyn Bridge begins. *January 6 - The inauguration of the Musikverein (Vienna). *January 10 - John D. Rockefeller incorporates Standard Oil. *January 15 - A political cartoon for the first time symbolizes the United States Democratic Party with a donkey ("A Live Jackass Kicking a Dead Lion" by Thomas Nast for Harper's Weekly). *January 26 - Reconstruction: Virginia rejoins the Union. *January 27 - First college sorority, Kappa Alpha Theta, is established at DePauw University. * February - Vrain Denis-Lucas in sentenced for two years in prison for multiple forgery in Paris. *February 1 - Goodna State School in Goodna, Queensland, Australia is founded. *February 2 - It is revealed that the famed Cardiff Giant was just carved gypsum and not the petrified remains of a human. *February 3 - The 15th Amendment to the United States Constitution is passed. *February 10 **Anaheim is incorporated. **The YWCA is founded in New York City. *February 12 - Women gain the right to vote in Utah Territory. *February 23 - Military control of Mississippi ends and it is readmitted to the Union. *February 25 - Hiram Rhodes Revels, a Republican from Mississippi, is sworn into the United States Senate, becoming the first African American ever to sit in the U.S. Congress. *February 26 - In New York City, the first pneumatic-subway is opened. *February 28 - The Bulgarian Exarchate is established by decree of Sultan Abd-ul-Aziz of the Ottoman Empire. * March 2 - Francisco Solano López' last troops cornered by Triple Alliance troops at Cerro Cora. López refuses to surrender and is killed. Fighting ends in Paraguay - the War of the Triple Alliance is over. * March 3 - Thomas Scott is executed by Louis Reil's provisional government during the Red River Rebellion in modern day Manitoba Canada. *March 19 - Ohio Legislature passes the Cannon Act, thereby establishing the Ohio Agriculture and Mechanical College, later The Ohio State University. *March 24 - Syracuse University is established and officially opens. *March 30 **The 15th Amendment is entered into the United States Constitution, giving blacks the right to vote. **Texas is readmitted to the Union following Reconstruction. *March 31 - Thomas Mundy Peterson the first African-American to vote in an election. April - June *May 12 - The Canadian province of Manitoba is created in response to Louis Riel's Red River Rebellion. *May 14 - First rugby match to be played in New Zealand, between the Nelson Football Club and Nelson College. *May 24 - The Port Adelaide Football Club play their first match of Australian rules football at Buck's Flat, Glanville, South Australia. *June 9 - The author and actor Charles Dickens dies after suffering from a stroke. The inscription on his tomb reads: "He was a sympathiser to the poor, the suffering, and the oppressed; and by his death, one of England's greatest writers is lost to the world." *June 22 - The U.S. Congress creates the Department of Justice. *June 26 **Christmas is declared a federal holiday in the United States. **Richard Wagner's opera Die Walküre is first performed at Munich's National Theatre. July - September *July 13 - The Ems Dispatch serves as a reason for a war between Prussia and France. *July 15 - Reconstruction: Georgia becomes the last former Confederate state to be readmitted to the Union, and the CSA is dissoluted. *July 16 - Lambert McKenna is born, Irish scholar. *July 19 - Franco-Prussian War: France declares war on Prussia. *August 8 - The Republic of Ploieşti, a failed rising against Domnitor Carol of Romania. *August 24 - The Red River Rebellion ends with the arrival of the Wolseley Expedition and the fleeing of Louis Riel. *September 2 - Franco-Prussian War: Battle of Sedan - Prussian forces defeat the French armies and take emperor Napoleon III and 100,000 of his soldiers prisoner at Sedan. *September 4 - Emperor Napoleon III of France is deposed and the Third Republic is declared. Empress Eugenie flees to England with her children. *September 6 - Louisa Ann Swain of Laramie, Wyoming, becomes the first woman in the United States to cast a vote legally since 1807. *September 20 - With Bersaglieri soldiers entering Rome at Porta Pia, the unification of Italy is completed. End of the last remnant of the Papal States. October - December * October 2 - Referendum in Rome supports joining the Italy with 133681 against 1500. Decision is made official October 6. Rome becomes the capital of unified Italy. * October 8 - Leon Michel Gambetta escapes the besieged Paris in a hot-air balloon. *November 1 - In the United States, the newly-created Weather Bureau (later renamed the National Weather Service) makes its first official meteorological forecast: "High winds at Chicago and Milwaukee... and along the Lakes". *November 16 - Spanish Cortes Generales proclaims Amadeo de Saboya as King Amadeus I of Spain. * December 30 - Assassination of Juan Prim, Prime minister of Spain. Births January - June *January 2 - Ernst Barlach, German sculptor, graphic artist, and poet (d. 1938) *January 6 - Gustav Bauer, Chancellor of Germany (d. 1944) *January 8 - Miguel Primo de Rivera, dictator of Spain (d. 1930) *January 11 - Alexander Stirling Calder, American sculptor (d. 1945) *February 7 - Alfred Adler, Austrian psychologist (d. 1937) *March 4 - Thomas Sturge Moore, English poet, author and artist (d. 1944) *March 5 - Rosa Luxemburg, Polish-born German political theorist, socialist philosopher, and revolutionary (d. 1919) *March 5 - Frank Norris, American writer (d. 1902) *March 13 - Seale Harris, American Physician (d. 1957) *March 17 - Horace Donisthorpe, English entomologist (d. 1951) *March 20 - Paul Erich von Lettow-Vorbeck, German general (d. 1964) *April 1 - Hamaguchi Osachi, 27th Prime Minister of Japan (d. 1931) *April 4 - George Albert Smith, president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (d. 1951) *April 22 - Vladimir Lenin, Russian revolutionary and first Premier of the Soviet Union (d. 1924) *April 30 - Franz Lehár, Austrian composer (d. 1948) *May 9 - Harry Vardon, English Golf Professional (d. 1937) *May 19 - Albert Fish, American serial killer (d. 1936) *June 13 - Jules Bordet, Belgian immunologist and microbiologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1961) July - December *July 3 - Richard Bedford Bennett, eleventh Prime Minister of Canada (d. 1947) *July 12 - Louis II of Monaco (d. 1949) *July 25 - Maxfield Parrish, American illustrator (d. 1966) *July 29 - George Dixon, Canadian boxer (d. 1909) *August 3 - Caroline Celestia "Carrie" Ingalls, née Swanzey, Younger sister of author Laura Ingalls Wilder (d. June 2, 1946) *August 11 - Tom Richardson, English cricketer (d. 1912) *August 31 - Maria Montessori, Italian educator (d. 1952) *September 25 - James A. Hawken, Schoolteacher (d. 1964) *September 26 - King Christian X of Denmark (d. 1947) *September 30 - Jean Baptiste Perrin, French physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1942) *October 10 - Ivan Alekseyevich Bunin, Russian writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1953) *November 21 - Sigfrid Edström, Swedish sports official (d. 1964) *November 27 - Juho Kusti Paasikivi, Prime Minister and President of Finland (d. 1956) *December 5 - Vítězslav Novák, Czech composer (d. 1949) *December 10 - Mary Bonaparte, pretender to the French imperial throne (d. 1947) *December 12 - Walter Benona Sharp, American oil pioneer (d. 1912) *December 18 - Saki, English writer (d. 1916) : See also 1870 births. Deaths January - June *January 29 - Leopold II (b. 1797) *February 7 - Sylvain Salnave a Hatian president (b. 1827) *February 19 - Nathaniel de Rothschild, French wine grower (b. 1812) *March 11 - Moshoeshoe I of Lesotho (b. 1786?) *March 28 - George Henry Thomas, American general (b. 1816) *May 6 - Sir James Young Simpson, Scottish physician and researcher (b. 1811) *June 9 - Charles Dickens, British novelist (b. 1812) *June 24 - Adam Lindsay Gordon, Australian poet (b. 1833) July - December *July 20 - Jules Alfred Huot de Goncourt, French writer and publisher (b. 1830) *September 12 - Fitz Hugh Ludlow, American author and explorer (b. 1836) *September 23 - Prosper Mérimée, French writer (b. 1803) *October 12 - Robert E. Lee, American Confederate general (b. 1807) *November 24 - Comte de Lautreamont, French poet and writer (b. 1846) *November 28 - Frédéric Bazille, French painter (b. 1841) *December 5 - Alexandre Dumas, French author (b. 1802) *December 27 - General Prim, Spanish dictator (b. 1814) *''date unknown'' - Patrick MacDowell, Northern Irish sculptor (b. 1799) : See also 1870 deaths.